Robert's Story Amity Initiation
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: Follow Robert Black (Caleb and Tris' neighbor) through Amity initiation! I promise that this will be interesting! Story is better than summery! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid!
1. The Aptitude Test

**ALRIGHT, SO... AMITY INITIATION! I PROISE YOU THAT I WILL MAKE THIS UNBORING! UNBORING IS A WORD, JUST NOT A REAL WORD! I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU, MY FACES!**

**ROBERTS POV**

I hide under the covers, hoping that I could avoid this day. It was the aptitude test. But I couldn't avoid it.

I sighed, got out of bed and changed into my baggy gray Abnegation issued cloths. I walked downstairs to eat my tasteless oatmeal.

"Good morning Robert," said my mother, she smiled at me.

"Good morning, Mom," I said. "Good morning, Susan," I said to my sister as she came down the steps.

Abnegation was grey and a bit boring. We couldn't even look in the mirror.

Our father drove Susan and I to school in his car. Our father usually didn't say anything during the ride but today he talked a bit to us.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Susan, but I could see that she was scared.

"I'll be okay," I said. My father nodded. "Good luck," he said to us as we got out of the car.

We walked into school. The energy level was much higher today. People were shouting to each other, running through the halls.

Suddenly an Erudite pushed me down. "Out of my way, Stiff," he said. The tensions were rising between Abnegation and Erudite. So much that it was effecting us at school.

A Dauntless girl ran over and helped me pick up my things.

"Thank you," I said. The girl nodded and ran away.

I went to my first class, Science, and sat next to some Candor.

"Is it true that the Abnegation are keeping all the food for themselves?" asked a girl next to me.

"Um, no," I said, not really knowing how to respond. The girl was going to ask me something else, but the class started.

xXx

I sat next to my neighbors, Beatrice and Caleb Prior, along with my sister.

An Abnegation lady walked out and called, "Robert Black and Caleb Prior." I gulped. It was time for my test.

I walked into the testing room. An Amity man stood in the room.

"Hello! Are you ready for your test?" asked the man cheerfully.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Then sit right down in this chair," said the man, gesturing to a chair that looked like a dentists chair.

I sat down as the man prepared something. He walked over to the chair and held up a vial with some liquid in it.

"Drink up!" he said. I didn't question it. I just swallowed it.

xXx

I stood in a room where all the walls were mirrored. I looked at myself. My parents wouldn't approve of this.

Suddenly, two bowl appeared in frond of me. One had a knife, one had cheese.

"Choose!" yelled a voice. I hesitated. "CHOOSE!" it yelled louder. I grabbed the cheese, I didn't know how to use the knife. The knife disappeared. A dog stood in front of me, growling. I panicked for a second, then remembered the cheese in my hand.

"I won't hurt you," I said to the dog, holding out the cheese. The dog happily ate the cheese and licked my hand. I was glad that I hadn't chosen the knife.

"Puppy!" yelled a little girl, running at the dog. The dog let out a snarl.

"No!" I yelled pushing the girl out of the way of the attacking dog. The scene changed.

There was a man on a bus, reading a newspaper. The headline was, 'Murderer Found'. The man looked up.

"Do you know this man?" he asked, pointing to a picture of a man under the headline. The man did look familiar, but I thought that I would get into trouble if I said I knew him.

"No," I answered.

"But you don't understand! This could save me!" he said. That changed everything.

"Okay, yeah I know the person," I said. The man nodded.

"Thank you very much," he said.

xXx

I woke up. The Amity man had a look on his face.

"I'll be right back," he said, worriedly. He was gone for two minutes.

"Robert," he said quietly. "You cannot repeat what I tell you right now to anyone. Understand?" I nodded. "Okay, you're divergent," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"What?" was all I could say.

"You have aptitude for more than one Faction," he said. "In your case, you have aptitude foe Abnegation and Amity." I nodded, trying to take it all in.

"Being divergent is very dangerous," he said. "People will try to track you down." My eyes widened. "Just act like nothing happened, go about your day normally," he said. I nodded and walked out of the room.

"Susan Black and Beatrice Prior," called the Abnegation lady.

I sat next to Caleb. He had a worried look on his face.

Divergent. Abnegation or Amity. What would I choose?

**HOW DO YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER? IT'S GOING TO GET MORE INTERESTING SOON! I PROMISE! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

**YAY! I'M BACK! CHOOSING CEREMONY! THE HORROR!**

**ROBERT'S POV**

What should I do?

I'll have to leave my family if I choose Amity, but I've always felt so oppressed here. I don't know! I began to panic. I can't do this! I can't! I took Susan's hand to calm myself down. Susan seemed calm. She was always selfless, I had no doubt that she would pick Abnegation.

My father seemed happily oblivious t the fact that I was thinking of leaving, but I think that my mother and Susan sensed something.

"Robert, are you okay?" asked my mother in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," I lied, not wanting to worry her. I saw Beatrice and Caleb walk past us, both looking very worried.

I guess that I wasn't the only one thinking of leaving my faction. I knew that Beatrice would leave, she never really fit in at Abnegation. But Caleb? He seemed to fit in very well here.

I sat down in the auditorium. I drummed my fingers against the arm of my seat. Marcus stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome. Today is a very important day..." he said. I didn't really listen to the rest. I was too worried. What would I choose? Selflessness or peacefulness? People chose their factions. I heard some gasps along the way.

After a little while Marcus called, "Susan Black." My sister stepped onto the stage and cut her palm. She dropped them into the Abnegation stones. My parents smiled.

"Robert Black," called Marcus. I shakily walked up to the stage. I took the knife and shakily cut my palm, barely noticing the pain. I raised my hand over the bowls.

I flung my hand over a bowl. My blood dripped over the Amity earth. Some people gasped. I quickly ran over to the Amity section. I didn't dare to look over at my family. I knew that I was no longer my sisters brother or my parents son.

* * *

Everyone surged out of the auditorium. I got one last glance at my family. They all smiled sadly. I smiled back at them and then was pushed forward. Tears sprung to my eyes, I blinked them away. _You're Amity now. _I thought.

We walked to the elevator. It was strange to take the elevator after sixteen years of taking the stairs.

I looked round at the initiates. There were three Candor, five Erudite and one Dauntless girl. I looked at her and she looked back at me, her eyes glassy. I didn't think of Dauntless as people who cried. The girl quickly blinked away her tears and her eyes turned hard. She started mouthing something to herself. _She's crazy. _I thought, then mentally kicked myself. Calling people crazy wasn't very nice.

We walked to the Fence and climbed into big red trucks. We rode away to the Amity compound. I looked at the Abnegation sector fading into the distance. I blinked away tears once again.

**I WANT TO WRITE MORE BUT I CAN'T RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE IT'S LATE! SO NEW CHAPTER COMING REALLY SOON! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	3. A New Home

**DOES ANYONE ELSE PUT OFF SLEEPING AND NOT LIKE TO SLEEP? OR AM I JUST CRAZY?**

**ROBERT'S POV**

We got to the compound and jumped off the trucks.

"Amity-born, come with me and Lindy," called a man. "Transfers go with Summer and Winter," said the man, gesturing to two women. We walked over to the two woman.

"Hello, I'm Summer!" said a woman cheerfully. "And that's my twin sister, Winter." Winter smiled at us.

"We'll give you a tour now," said Winter.

We walked around the compound, there was a huge cafeteria and a place outside with some benches and lots of green grass.

We began to walk through the orchards.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a Candor girl. "I'm Madi," she said. Madi had wavy black hair that went down to her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Robert," I said, nodding to her.

"So, how was Abnegation?" she asked, eying my grey clothes.

"It was kind of plain," I said. "What about Candor?" I asked.

"Everyone was really mean there, you know, people always telling the truth. A lot of people came up to me and told me that they hated me," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've told people that I hated them, so that kind of evens things out. But in my defense, I only said that to two people! I had good reasons!" she said.

"Candor seems horrible!" I said.

"It was okay, just people speaking their mind all the time, every day gets really annoying," said Madi.

"We couldn't even ask questions or look in the mirror in Abnegation," I said.

"Really? How are those things self-indulgent? They're not hurting anyone!" said Madi. I shrugged.

"Did you see that Dauntless girl?" asked Madi. I nodded. "I think she's crazy," she said.

"I haven't talked to her, so I don't know," I said.

"DON'T MOVE!" yelled a voice behind me. I froze. The Dauntless girl walked up to me and leaned over. She picked up something a foot in front of me. I saw that it was a baby bird. The girl looked at the little bird.

"You're okay, little birdy," she said, softly. The girl looked around, and then climbed up a tree. She placed the bird in the branches of the tree, which had a nest in it. She then jumped down and kept walking like nothing had happened.

"Crazy," whispered Madi.

"She was just helping a bird," I said.

"Yeah, but no one talks to birds," said Madi. I couldn't think of a way that wasn't at least slightly crazy.

Finally, we got to the dorms.

"Here's where you will sleep during Initiation," said Summer. I noticed that there weren't separate dorms for boys and girls.

All of us changed into red and yellow clothes. I felt so noticeable now, but no one seemed to pay any attention to my clothes.

Madi and I walked over to the cafeteria. They gave us soup and bread and pie. I had never eaten pie.

As I was about to dip a piece of bread into my soup a voice stopped me.

"You know the bread is drugged, right?" said the Dauntless girl. I noticed that she was still wearing a black leather jacket.

"What? No it's not," I said. I looked at the girls meal, she only had soup and pie.

"Well, if it is drugged, then, I told you so," said the girl, smiling playfully. The girl had long, dark red hair that she wore in a side braid and large green eyes. She had freckles over her nose and her smile spread to her eyes.

I shrugged and ate the bread. It soothed me.

"Hi!" said an Amity born girl. Madi gave her a small wave. "I'm Joy," she said. Joy was very pale had golden blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Madi and this is Robert," said Madi.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" asked Joy.

"Sure," I said.

I finished the bread and soup and tasted to pie. It was apple. It was sweet and flavorful, nothing like the food we had in Abnegation.

"How's the pie?" I asked Madi.

"It's good. It's definitely better that Candor ice cream," she said.

We finished our pie and walked outside. A boy with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes came up to us, I think that he was from Erudite.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey!" said Joy, cheerfully. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Marco," he said.

"These are my friends, Robert and Madi. My name is Joy," she said. Wow, I had already made at least two friends.

"Is everyone acting a bit too happy to you?" he asked.

"Nope!" said Madi, popping the 'p' and giggling. I laughed, too. Marco smiled a little.

I looked over at the Dauntless girl. "I told you so," she mouthed. I noticed that she was sitting alone.

All of us went back to the dorms and lay down. I knew that I liked Amity. Everyone was kind and happy, and most of all, Amity wasn't like Abnegation. In Amity, people were free.

**I'M PRETTY SURE THAT AMITY'S TRADEMARK DESSERT WOULD BE PIE! IF YOU DON'T AGREE, THEN TOO BAD! I DON'T GIVE A PIESQUIDRATMOLEMEOW! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	4. Crazy Cassia

**MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! (I'M INSANE, AREN'T I!)**

**ROBERT'S POV**

"Today you will be working in the fields," said Summer. We walked over to the fields were many people were already working.

"You will cut and thresh wheat," said Winter. She explained to us how to do it. It was pretty simple.

After the three hours that I had worked, my arms ached. When we were called in for lunch, all of us sighed with relief.

"Are you eating the bread today?" asked the Dauntless girl, softly.

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"But don't you see? They drug the bread with peace serum so we don't fight," she said.

Marco, next to her, widened his eyes.

"Yes!" he said. "That makes perfect sense!" The girl smiled.

We sat down to eat. Johanna Reyes, the leader of Amity, stood up.

"Initiates, welcome to Amity. I'm sure that you will love it here," she said. I smiled.

I looked over at the Dauntless girl sitting alone again. She was mouthing something to herself again. I listened closer. I realized she was singing.

_"Hey, is there a place for us?_

_Where flames flicker and wait for us?" _she sang, softly. Her voice was sweet.

The girl noticed me and stopped singing. She went back to eating her lunch. I thought that only Amity sang, not Dauntless.

I went back to talking with my friends, forgetting about the girl.

* * *

I was woken in the middle of the night by footsteps. I rolled over and saw the Dauntless girl getting out of her bunk and slipping out of the room.

I got up and began to follow her at a safe distance. She walked to the apple orchards and climbed a tree. She bit into an apple kind of violently. I saw tears glistening in her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Hey," I said quietly. The girl looked down and her big green eyes grew wider than they already were.

"Did you follow me?" she asked, softly. I hesitated for a second, then nodded.

"Why?" she asked. "Because that is kind of creepy."

"I was curious about where you were going," I told her. The girl looked at me for a second, then jumped out of the tree and landed on her feet.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Cassia," she said, looking at her feet.

"I'm Robert," I said.

"I know," said Cassia, smiling. She stood there smiling for a second.

"Can we be friends?" she asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said, smiling back at her. Cassia looked relieved.

"Everyone seems to be scared of me. Maybe it's because I came from Dauntless, but I'm not sure," she said in her soft voice.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"We should go back to the dorms," said Cassia. I nodded.

Maybe Cassia wasn't crazy as people thought.

**PIESQUIDRATMOLE THE MEOWFACE! KWFHQEIFU3QOFIUQF! IF ANYONE CAN GUESS THE SONG THAT CASSIA SANG, THEN... UM... TELL ME THE NAME! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	5. The Bread

**THE EVILSQUIDS ARE COMING FOR YOU!**

**ROBERT'S POV**

I woke up and changed into my bright clothing. I was no longer self-conscious in them.

I walked over to the table where my friends sat. Cassia walked into the cafeteria. I waved her over.

"You're bringing crazy girl over here?" asked Marco in a whisper.

"I'm sure she not really crazy," I said.

"Hi," said Cassia, softly, smiling shyly. I wondered why people were afraid of her. She was so mild, she looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Hi," said Madi, cheerfully. Cassia sat down next to me.

"What's your name?" asked Joy.

"Cassia," she said, she looked happy that another person was talking to her. "I already know all of your names," she said.

"How?" asked Marco.

"If you're quiet you learn a lot of things about people," said Cassia.

"Really, then what are all of out names?" asked Marco, not believing Cassia.

"Well you, snooty-pants, are Marco," she said. Marco looked a little shocked.

"They are Joy and Madi," said Cassia, pointing to each of them. "And he's Robert."

Cassia was strange, but it was a good kind of strange.

xXx

We walked into the fields and began to work. We were told that we would harvest for a week and then do the next part of initiation.

Cassia sang songs when she worked. Other people looked at her weirdly but she didn't care.

"Ugh, this is so tiring," complained Marco.

"Come on, use those manly arms of yours!" said Madi, jokingly as she playfully punched Marco.

In Abnegation, we would never be able to mess around like this. Amity people were so care free and happy.

But what if it was only because of the supposed peace serum in the bread. The peace seemed delicate. Like it could break at any second. I wondered if Amity would be so peaceful if they didn't have peace serum.

"Are you going to eat the bread today?" asked Cassia.

I paused for a second. I bet that there was peace serum in the bread. What other reason was there for people being this so unnaturally peaceful?

"No," I said.

"Yeah! One more person not loopy on peace serum! Now all of my friends aren't eating the bread!" said Cassia. I smiled.

We worked in the fields for another two days. My arms got strong and I got freckles over my nose like Cassia had. Amity had changed me, not only mentally but physically.

I was beginning to become a true Amity.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY, VERY, INTERESTING! SO I CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE... THAT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER INTERESTING! IS CASSIA AN INTERESTING CHARACTER? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	6. Delivery

**THANKS TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! THOSE REVIEWS MADE MY DAY! :)**

**ROBERT'S POV**

"Today, we are going to bring a shipment of apples to the city. You will see how the Dauntless search the apples and how to deliver them," said Winter.

We climbed into a truck crammed with apples. I sat in the middle of two crates. Cassia sat on the edge of the truck bed, he feet dangling off the side. I guess her Dauntless past hadn't left her.

We reached the Fence and people began to unload apples. I looked around. There were people my age standing there. I saw Cassia jump out of the truck and run to a group of four Dauntless. They saw her and smiled and clapped her on the back.

I looked around at the other initiates. Then I saw a familiar face.

"Beatrice?" I asked. I didn't know that she transfered to Dauntless. I racked my brain to remember the Choosing Ceremony. I finally remembered Beatrice and Caleb both going to different Factions. Caleb going to Erudite, then Beatrice going to Dauntless. What if there weren't any Abnegation initiates this year? It would be Beatrice, Caleb and my fault. I pushed the thought out of my head.

Beatrice turned around. I hopped down from the truck. After hesitating for a second, I hugged her, the way the Amity did to greet others. Beatrice stiffened. I let go of her and saw bruises and cuts all over her face.

"Beatrice, what happened to you? What happened to your face?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Just training. Nothing."

"Beatrice?" demas a nasal voice. A girl with crooked teeth folds her arms and laughs. "Is that your real name, Stiff?" Beatrice glanced at her. "What did you think Tris was short for?" she asked. Tris? I guess that she shortened her name when she went to Dauntless.

"Oh, I don't know…weak ling?" says the girl. "Oh wait, that doesn't start with Tris. My mistake."

"There's no need to antagonize her," I said softly. "I'm Robert, and you are?"

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is," she sayid "Why don't you get back in your truck? We're not supposed to fraternize with other faction members."

"Why don't you get away from us?" Beatrice snapped.

"Right. Wouldn't want to get between you and your boyfriend," says the annoying girl. She walks away smiling.

I gave Beatrice- Tris- a sad look. "They don't seem like nice people."

"Some of them aren't." she said.

"You could go home, you know. I'm sure Abnegation would make an exception for you." I said.

"What makes you think I want to go home?" she asked, her cheeks turning red. "You think I can't handle this or something?"

"It's not that." I shook my head. "It's not that you can't, it's that you shouldn't have to. You should be happy."

"This is what I chose. This is it." said Beatrice.

She looked over my shoulder. The Dauntless guards seemed to have finished examining the truck.

"Besides, Robert. The goal of my life isn't just…to be happy." she said.

"Wouldn't it be easier if it was, though?" I said. I don't understand why she would choose Dauntless, such a cruel Faction. Before she can answer, I touch her shoulder and turn toward the truck. Joy had has a banjo on her lap. She started to strum it as I hoisted myself inside, and the truck started forward. Joy starts to sing loudly as I waved to Beatrice.

As we drove away, I noticed that the gate was locked from the outside, like the people in the city were being kept in the fence. Strange.

"Did you know that girl?" asked Cassia.

"Yeah, she was my neighbor in Abnegation," I told her.

"I said hi to one of my sisters and my friends from Dauntless," said Cassia.

"One of your sisters? How many do you have?" I asked.

"There are five of us including me. We're quintuplets, actually," she said. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"Yeah, a younger sister. Susan. She's sixteen, though. She stayed in Abnegation," I said.

"Why didn't you stay?" asked Cassia, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry! I didn't mean to prod!" she said.

"It's fine," I said. "I guess that I just wasn't very happy there. What about you?" I asked.

"I was always told that I was way too kind and peaceful. I didn't fit in either. I mean, I did, but not as much as other people. I always liked Amity. They were always so happy. They always helped solve peoples problems," she said. "I even learned to sing."

"Did you plan on going to Amity?" I asked.

"No, not until the last second at the Choosing Ceremony," she said.

"That happened to me, too," I said. So I wasn't the only one. When we got back to Amity.

When we got back to Amity Summer called, "Initiates! We will be teaching people how to play the banjo! I advise that you come!"

"Are you going?" asked Marco. I thought for a second.

"Yeah," I said.

Playing the banjo was easier that I thought. We learned a simple song called, 'Believer'. We all learned it and belted it out as loud as we coulds while strumming our banjoes. We laughed in the middle of verses.

I went to bed laughing.

**YAY! 6 FOLLOWERS! I KNOW THAT 6 ISN'T ALOT BUT STILL! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	7. Trouble

**HEY HEY HEY! I'M ROBIN THICKE NOW! THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING... OKAY SCRATCH THAT, I'M STILL LUNA! VERONICA ROTH WOULDN'T PRETEND TO BE ROBIN THICKE FOR A FEW SECONDS, SO I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH AND I OWN NOTHING!**

**ROBERTS POV**

"OHMYGOSH! IT'S RAINING!" yelled Cassia. Everyone in the dorms looked at her. Cassia sprinted out the door. A minute later, we herd a whoop. Everyone looked out the window.

We saw Cassia running and dancing through the pouring rain. Some people looked a little scared. Some people looked at Cassia, then smiled and wagged their heads. I heard someone mutter, "Freak."

I turned around to see a boy who I think came from Candor. He was looking out the window, frowning.

"Hey," I said to him. The boy looked at me. "Don't be mean," I said. I thought that people in Amity are supposed to be nice. But then again, he came from Candor, where people spoke whatever was on their mind without a second thought.

The boy snorted, "Who's gonna stop me, Stiff?" he asked, mockingly.

I never really minded that teasing that Abnegation had gotten, but I had always hated the nickname, Stiff. I started to get a bit angry. People were gathered around us.

Suddenly we heard footsteps outside and a voice.

"You need to clean up all of this water," said one voice.

"Don't worry, I will, once I dry off," said a voice that I guessed was Cassia's. The door swung open to reveal A dripping wet Cassia and an annoyed looking Winter. Winter then looked at the circle of people gathered around the Candor boy and me.

"You two, come with me," said Winter, pointing to us, not giving us a second glance. I bet that she knew that there was a conflict going on. I guess it was pretty obvious.

I gulped as Winter walked us down a hallway. Neither of us spoke. We didn't dare look at each other.

I bit my lip. They won't do anything too bad to us. They're Amity. They're nice. I hope.

Winter led us to a room and sat us down in two chairs then went to a small table behind us.

"If either of get in another argument, you will run the risk of being Factionless. Understand?" said Winter.

"Yes," we both said, nervously.

Winter rummaged around the table behind us.

"What are you doing?" the Candor boy asked.

"Making tea," said Winter.

"I don't think that's going to help," said the boy. Winter didn't answer him.

We sat for a few minutes. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I wanted to smack it away...

Wait why would I do that? Why not just be peaceful? Yeah be peaceful!

I looked at the Candor boy. He was smiling a bit creepily.

"You two can go now," said Winter, giving us a small push out the door. I walked to the dorms and flung open the door. I walked over to my friends.

"Hi!" I said smiling brightly.

"Robert, are you okay?" asked Marco.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused at why he would think that.

"You seem... different," said Madi.

"Nope! I'm exactly the same. I'm Robert Black! No one else!" I said and laughed.

Cassia whispered something to everyone. They all said, 'Oh!' and nodded vigorously.

"Whacha talking about?" I asked. Why was Cassia whispering? She looked worried. No one should be worried! Everything was amazing right now!

"Nothing!" they all said, quickly.

"Okay! I'm going to walk around!" I said, happily.

I walked out to the apple orchards and walked around for a couple of hours, laughing and smiling. Then something changed.

It seemed like something had cleared out of my head. I shook it, then walked back to the building, where my friends were.

"Hey, Robert," said Joy cautiously.

"Hey," I said to them. "Um, what happened to me for the last two hours?" I asked. I wasn't really sure of what had happened. My memories were a little hazy.

"Winter injected you with a lot of peace serum. More than what's in the bread," said Cassia.

"Oh!" I said. "That's why I was so peaceful and happy!"

"Yeah, hopefully none of us get injected with it any time soon," said Madi. "You were kind of creepy when you were on that stuff," she said.

"Agreed," said Joy, then her eyes widened. "Oh! Hey! There's some kind of dance thing in an hour," she told me.

"A dance?" I asked. We never would have done anything like that in Abnegation. It would be considered self-indulgent.

"Yeah, dancing, you know, moving your body to music and-" Madi started to explain, but I cut her off.

"I know what dancing is," I said.

"Just messing with you," said Madi, punching my arm, playfully.

"Hey! We need to change into new clothes!" said Joy. Marco and I exchanged a look. Why did girls enjoy clothes so much?

"If that means wearing make-up and a dress, then YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" yelled Cassia, ready to run for it.

"Oh yes we can!" said Madi. She took a step towards Cassia and Cassia started to run down the hallway.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" she yelled as Madi and Joy chased after her. They were all laughing.

Marco and I exchanged another look. These girls were strange, but they weren't like a lot of girls. Most of the girls who I had talked to before this were a bit annoying. I never told them that, though. But I liked these girls who I was friends with. I guess coming to Amity brought me to people who I fit in with.

xXx

Cassia didn't end up wearing a dress and make-up. I guess that she outran Joy and Madi.

There were people playing instruments and singing. There were lanterns hung on tree branches. We were outside, I could feel the warm breeze blowing and see stars beginning to come out in the sky. People swayed to the music and smiled at each other.

I felt a bit out of place.

"Huh, so this is dance," said Marco. The girls all looked at him. " What? Dancing was considered impractical in Erudite," he explained.

"Then let's go dance! You two can see how awesome it is!" said Joy. She, Cassia and Madi began to walk towards the dance floor, but Marco and I didn't move.

Joy groaned. "Oh come on! It's fun! You don't know if you like it until you try it!" she said. Marco and I gave in. The girls dragged us onto the dance floor. They began to move to the music. Marco and I copied their movement. Dancing was actually kind of fun.

"Oh! I'll make a song request!" said Cassia after an hour of dancing. She ran up to the musicians and said something to them. They musicians nodded and smiled at her.

"Yay! They're going to play it!" said Cassia smiling.

The song that was playing ended. Then the musicians began to sing. The song was a bit slow with lots of beats.

_"Raise your glass, 'cause I'm not done sayin' it._

_They all wanna get rough, get away with it._

_Let 'em talk, 'cause we're dancing in this world alone..." _they sang.

Marco, Madi and Joy were all moving to the music, but Cassia was standing still and smiling. She out looked at the orchards. Cassia looked like she felt out of place.

I tapped her shoulder and she whipped around and looked at me wide eyed.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"With you?" she asked, she cocked her head at me.

"Yeah," I said, unsure of myself.

"Sure," she said smiling.

I noticed how other people danced. I put my hands on Cassia's waist. She flinched a little when I touched her but then she relaxed and put her hands on my shoulders.

We danced, Cassia softly singing the song. I noticed that she stared at the ground as we danced. Actually, she stared at the ground a lot. When we talked, when we ate, she even looked down when we walked. I guess it was just how she did things.

The song ended and we stopped dancing.

"That was the last song, everyone!" called one of the musicians. Everyone cheered for them and they bowed.

I looked at Cassia. She was smiling at the ground.

We walked back to the dorms.

"So, was dancing so bad?" asked Joy.

"It was they worst experience that I've ever had," said Marco, sarcastically. "Okay, I admit, it was actually fun," he said, smiling. I nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" said Joy, as she high fived Madi and Cassia.

Everyone in the dorm was chatting happily with their friends. Clearly everyone else had fun, too.

xXx

As I lay in bed, I couldn't stop thinking about dancing with Cassia. I felt different while I was dancing with her, for some reason.

I looked at her in the bunk next to me. Moonlight shone on her hair and her eyes were lit up as she smiled about something that I didn't know about. Cassia's eyes flitted over to me and I quickly looked away from her.

What was happening to me?

**MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! TELL ME IF YOU KNOW THE SONG THAT ROBERT AND CASSIA DANCED TO! DOES ANYONE WANT TO GIVE ME AMITY PIE WITH SOME CANDOR ICE CREAM? AND IT'S FINALLY SPRINGTIME! IT'S FINALLY WARM! YESSSSSSS! I'M SO HAPPY! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF APRIL, YET TODAY WAS THE FIRST ACTUALLY WARM DAY! STUPID POLAR VORTEX OR WHATEVER THAT THING WAS! OKAY, I'M STARTING TO NOT MAKE SENSE AGAIN! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	8. Visiting Day

**DOES ANYONE ELSE OTHER THAN ME WATCH GRAVITY FALLS? OR AM I JUST WIERD?**

**ROBERT'S POV**

"Hey," someone whispered. I was half asleep.

"Hey," they whispered again, shaking me a little. I opened my eyes to see Cassia.

"Why are you up this late?" I asked, sitting up.

"Couldn't sleep," she said.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked.

"If I asked Joy or Madi, they would smack me, trust me, they've done it before and Marco is a really deep sleeper," she said. "So that leaves you."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I have no idea," said Cassia, letting out a short laugh.

"So let me get this straight, you couldn't sleep, so you woke me up and then had no idea what to do?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, pretty much!" said Cassia, I could hear the smile in her voice. "Do you want to walk around?" she asked.

"Now? At midnight?" I asked.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Um, nothing. Whatever. I'll probably take a while to go back to sleep, so why not," I said.

"Yay!" said Cassia, pulling me out of my bed, a little forcefully.

We walked around the compound and then outside.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Everything," she replied.

I looked around, the full moon and the stars sparkling. I saw the branches of trees silhouetted against the sky.

"Yeah," I whispered.

I looked at Cassia, the moonlight made almost a halo over her head. Her eyes looked wide awake even though it was late at night. I fingered the hem of my shirt. Why was I so nervous? This was just with Cassia. But, I couldn't make the nervousness go away.

"So, tomorrow is Visiting Day," she said. "Nervous?" she asked.

I nodded my head. I wasn't sure if my parents would come, I had left them.

"Don't worry. Your parents are Abnegation. They would do everything to make you happy," said Cassia, softly.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not nervous," she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hey! Do you want to climb a tree?" she asked.

"Sure," I said uncertainly.

"Then come on!" said Cassia running to a tree.

She pulled herself into the branches and put out her hand to help me up.

I grabbed a branch which seemed sturdy and hoisted myself up. **(HEHE! HOISTED IS SUCH A FUNNY WORD!)**

Cassia pulled me up. I felt butterflies in my stomach when she took my hand. _It's _j_ust Cassia _I reminded myself.

We climbed really high, I looked out from the tree. I could see all of Amity from here. The buildings, the fields.

"Cool, huh?" asked Cassia.

"Yeah," I breathed, taking everything in. We sat in the tree for about fifteen minutes. I noticed Cassia looking at me, she quickly looked away.

"Um, maybe we should get back to the dorms," she said, starting to climb down.

"Okay," I said.

We walked back to the dorms not saying a word.

* * *

"Do you think your parents will come?" Madi asked Marco as we ate breakfast.

"Probably," he said.

"What about you?" Madi asked me.

"I have no idea," I answered. "What about you?" I asked Madi.

"Probably not," she said.

"And you?" Marco asked looking at Cassia.

"I don't know. Maybe," she said, a little to quickly. There was something going on with her.

xXx

We walked out to the entrance to Amity.

"Yay! My mom came!" yelled Madi, rushing over to a short Candor woman. Marco walked over to an Erudite man and woman.

I looked around, but didn't see my parents. I sighed.

"You okay?" asked Cassia, quietly.

"Yeah, but my parents didn't come," I said.

Cassia scanned the room.

"Yes, your mother came!" said Cassia. I looked up.

"Where?" I asked, wildly looking around in the sea of red and yellow.

"Come on! I'll show you!" said Cassia grabbing my arm and dragging me though the crowd.

Then I saw them, my mother and sister. Then were looking around for me.

"They're really here!" I said excitedly to Cassia.

I walked over to them, Cassia stood a little bit behind me.

"Robert!" called my mother. She hugged me like I was a little kid again.

"Hi mom, Susan," I said hugging both of them.

"How are you?" asked Susan.

"I'm good," I said. "How are you both?"

"Fine," they both answered.

"How's initiation?" asked my mother.

"We work in the fields right now. It's hard work, but I like it," I said. My mother smiled.

"Did you make any friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, a few," I said. "I could introduce you to one of them."

"Okay," said Susan.

I walked over to Cassia, who was looking around at everyone. When she noticed us coming, she gave me a 'what-the-heck-is-happening' look.

"Mom, Susan, this is Cassia," I said.

"Hello," said my mother and sister, nodding to Cassia, whose eyes were wide.

"Hi," Cassia almost whispered.

"So you're friends with Robert?" asked my mother.

"Yeah," said Cassia, looking at the ground. She was really shy. Even more shy than I had thought she was before. Strange for a Dauntless transfer.

"Well it was nice meeting you," said Susan, smiling.

"You, too," said Cassia, returning the smile. I wondered where her parents were.

We walked away and talked for a little while about Abnegation and Amity initiations.

I hugged my mother and sister goodbye. I was glad that they accepted me being in Amity.

xXx

I walked around the compound. I walked over to a small creek in the woods and found Cassia humming a tune, she seemed different for some reason.

"Hey," I said to her. Cassia jumped up and almost fell into the creek.

"Oh, it's you," she said, calming down. "What's up?" she asked.

"You're hiding something," I said. "I mean, about your parents. You didn't seem at all sad that they didn't come to visit."

Cassia got this pained look on her face which she quickly hid.

"I just knew that they wouldn't come," she said.

"Okay," I said trying not to prod.

"Your family seems nice," she said.

"Yeah, they liked you," I said.

"Really?" she asked looking surprised.

"Yeah," I said.

We stared out at the creek for a while. I felt a warmth on my hand. I looked down and saw Cassia's hand on mine.

Her eyes suddenly got wide and she sprang up and said, "I need to be somewhere."

I didn't stop her. I knew she was worrying about something, so I didn't prod.

But still, Cassia was very strange.

**IF YOU WANT TO EAT PIE, SQUIDRAT THE FACEMEOW! (BECAUSE THAT MAKES SENSE) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	9. Landscapes

**HEY FACES! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! BUT I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING AT AROUND 1 OR 2 AM EVERY DAY BECAUSE I PROCRASTINATE ON SLEEPING BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE SLEEPING! (THAT'S WHY I'M UP AND PLAN TO STAY UP LATE WHEN IT'S 11 PM) SO I NEEDED SOME EXTRA SLEEP YESTERDAY! BUT I'M BACK NOW! **

**ROBERTS POV**

Today we were beginning a new stage of training. I had no idea what to expect.

As we walked down to the room where we were to meet Summer and Winter, Cassia avoided me. She avoided talking to me, smiling at me or even looking at me. I was guessing that it was something I said to her yesterday.

All of us initiates got to the room. It was a big room with a high ceiling. There were some monitors in a corner.

"What is this?" asked Marco, saying it mostly to himself.

"It looks like the Dauntless Fear Landscape room, without all the graffiti," said Cassia.

"What is that, exactly?" asked Marco.

"Oh! It's pretty cool. Yo use it in initiation. You face your worst nightmares one after the other and if you don't do that fast enough, you fail initiation and you become Factionless," explained Cassia.

"All of your worst nightmares?" asked Madi.

"Yeah, imagine you were afraid of spiders. Then, in the simulation, you would have a bunch of spiders crawling all over you," said Cassia.

Madi's face paled.

"Wait, Madi, don't tell me that you're afraid of spiders!" said Cassia. Madi nodded slowly. Cassia burst out laughing. After she was done, she said to Madi,

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the fact that I mentioned spiders in front of someone who I'm pretty sure is deathly afraid of them."

"Yeah! Well stop mentioning them!" said Madi.

Cassia grinned and said, "Hey... Madi, um theres actually sort of a spider on the ground right next to you."

"WHAT!?" shrieked Madi. "Where is it? Get it away from me!"

Cassia was laughing so hard that her cheeks were beginning to turn red.

"Madi, calm down! I was just messing with you!" she said, between breaths.

"WELL DON'T MESS WITH ME LIKE THAT!" said Madi angrily, while giving Cassia a harder-than-playful smack on the arm.

I frowned a little. Amity people weren't supposed to mess with their friends like that. They were supposed to be peaceful. I guess some of Cassia's Dauntless traits stayed with her. I guess some of my Abnegation traits stayed with me too. _Of course they did! You're divergent for Amity and Abnegation! _my brain said to me.

Divergent. I had almost forgotten about that. I could never let that be found out. I looked around nervously, almost afraid that someone would grab me and shoot me because of my divergence at any moment.

"Alright, initiates!" yelled Summer. "Today, you will be learning to control your non-peaceful emotions."

"How?" asked Marco.

"I was just about to explain that. You will be going through a landscape. We will give you a serum that makes you see thing s that make you feel angry. We will monitor how fast you go through the landscape and how you handle each situation," said Summer.

"Now, who wants to go first?" asked Winter. We all looked at each other.

"Fine. I'll go first," Cassia said, stepping forward.

"Okay, Cassia, we're injecting you with a serum which will take effect in one minute," explained Winter, poking a needle into Cassia's neck.

Cassia walked over to the simulation room and went inside. A minute later, we began to hear a few yells, then soft speaking. Then some more yells. I didn't know that Cassia ever yelled, or even talked loudly.

Cassia stepped out of the room three minutes later, looking like she was going to punch anyone who came too close to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her cautiously.

Cassia looked at the ground gritting her teeth. "I'm fine," she said though her teeth.

"Okay," said Winter, laughing a bit nervously. "Who's next?"

"Um... I'll go next, I guess," I said. I didn't want to make anyone go into the landscape without willingly going.

"Alright, Robert, just step into the room and the simulation will start soon," said Summer.

I looked around the place that I had went into. It was dark, then suddenly there was the Candor boy who I had argued with.

"Are you still friends with that freak?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know that girl, Cassia? Why are you even friends with her? She's so weird," said the boy.

"Hey she's-" I began to yell, but then stopped myself. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. _Calm down. _I thought.

"Don't make fun of her. She's a very nice person," I said to the boy, in a normal tone.

"Okay," said the boy. The simulation faded.

I stepped out of the room, still breathing deeply, trying to keep the left over anger down. What was it that angered me? I guessed it was people being mean to people I care about.

Everyone did the simulation and everyone came out very angry. Marco kept glaring at something. Joy kept kicking the ground. Madi smacked Cassia's arm when she tried to talk to her. Cassia was digging her nails into her skin and biting her the inside of her cheek. I kept taking deep breaths.

During lunch, we decided to eat the bread to calm ourselves down. It soothed me and cleared my head of all my anger.

Maybe, sometimes the peace serum in the bread was necessary.

xXx

"Hey Cassia!" I called to her. She was walking in the orchards after we had eaten dinner. Cassia began to walk quicker, so I ran and grabbed her arm.

"Please let go," she said, in her soft voice.

"No. Cassia, you've been ignoring me the whole day," I said. "Did I do anything to make you not like me?" I asked.

"You didn't do anything," said Cassia staring at her feet.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled."Do you want to climb a tree again?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Okay," I said. We began to climb up. We stopped and sat close to each other in the branches, our shoulders touching. When I turned to her, I could see all of the freckles that were sprinkled over her nose.

"Robert, I..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um... I just..." she paused for a second. "I owe you an explanation."

"For what?" I asked.

"On Visiting Day I didn't really tell you why my parents weren't there," she said.

"You don't have to-" I started but then Cassia cut me off.

"No, I need to tell you," she said. "My parents got shot when my sisters and I were eight years old. So did my friends dad. My sisters and I were all the family that we had left. We all went to different Factions," she said to me.

"Do you ever miss them? Your parents I mean," I asked quietly.

"Yeah, but not as much as before. You learn to live with it," she said.

"Oh," was all I could say.

I looked up and noticed how close we were. Our noses were inches apart. Her eyes stared straight into mine. She wasn't looking at the ground for once.

She closed the gap between us and pressed her lips to mine. She quickly pulled away and had a deer in the headlights kind of look in her eyes.

"I... um... sorry..." she murmured. She then scrambled down the tree and ran. I tried to follow her, but she got a head start. By the time I got out of the tree, Cassia was out of sight.

I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Cassia, the strange, shy girl had just kissed me. What was happening?

I felt that I liked her. I felt a tingling in my body with every step that I took. I could barely walk straight.

I walked to the dorm and found Cassia talking casually to Madi and Joy. She ducked her head a little when she saw me. She went back to avoiding me.

xXx

I waited until it was late at night when everyone was asleep and walked over to Cassia's bunk.

I tapped her shoulder and she flipped over to face me, her eyes wide.

"Do you want to go outside?" I whispered. Cassia stood up, so I began to walk out of the dorms.

I touched Cassia's hand as we walked to the orchards. We walked under the tree that we always climbed.

"Robert, I'm sorry, I mean if..." she whispered, her cheeks beginning to turn red.

I pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tipped her head back. I could see her eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight. It was a rare sight, since she was always looking at her feet.

I pressed my lips to Cassia's. She stiffened then relaxed after a second. I pulled away after a few seconds.

Cassia was smiling and her freckles seemed to dance across her nose.

I took her hand and we walked back to the dorms, smiling and not saying a word.

**SO BEFORE YOU FACES ASKED FOR FLUFF, I ADDED IT IN! (JUST FOR YOU FLUFF LOVERS!) :) TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	10. They Know

**HEYYYYYYYYYY! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG BUT I WAS SO BUSY WITH EASTERISH THINGS!**

**ROBERTS POV**

I had gone through my landscape four times now. The first time in the landscape was people hurting the ones I care about. Another was an Erudite boy called me 'Stiff' and whenever I told him to stop, he called me Stiff again. The next was my friends betraying me, they gave me to the Erudite so that they could do tests on me. Luckily, my divergence wasn't mentioned in that part of my landscape. The last one was that everyone I knew refused to talk to me. Even my parents.

After the landscapes, my friends and I ate the bread. We were always really angry after we went through them, so we ate the drugged bread to keep us from doing something non-peaceful and getting kicked out of Amity. Before we did the landscapes, we didn't eat the bread because it messed with our heads. We agreed to stop eating the bread after we were finished with the landscapes.

Finally, it was the landscape where we faced the four things that had angered us before.

"What if we don't do this right? What if I do something wrong! Ah! I'm going to be Factionless!" said Madi, her hands waving in the air.

"Calm down, Madi. You'll be fine," said Cassia soothingly.

"Initiates," called Summer. "We will be beginning the tests now. First person, Cassia Clearwater."

Cassia got up and walked to over to Winter, who injected her with the simulation serum. She went into the room.

A little bit later, without warning, everyone heard yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE THIS ENTIRE TIME?" yelled Cassia from inside the simulation. Everyone sat straight up and looked around. A minute later, Cassia walked stiffly to a place on the floor where no one else was, and sat down.

I had a feeling she didn't want to talk to anyone, especially because of the almost murderous look in her eyes. She was digging her fingernails into her palms so forcefully that I could see crescent moons of blood appearing on them.

"Robert Black," called Winter.

I took a deep breath and got up. Summer injected me with serum. I walked into the simulation room.

xXx

I looked around and saw a girl dressed in blue. Then I saw my sister, Susan.

"Hey Stiff!" called the girl to my sister. She turned and looked at the Erudite. I could see her biting her lip, trying not to say anything back to the Erudite. Defending yourself in any way is self-indulgent. Susan couldn't defend herself, but I could defend her.

A surge of anger went through me. Every Abnegation or former Abnegation member had resented that nickname, 'Stiff'.

I walked over to the Erudite. "Don't call Abnegation people 'Stiffs', " I said.

The Erudite girl looked at me and laughed. "What's gonna stop me?" she asked, smirking.

I knew if I kept telling her to stop, she would keep calling Susan 'Stiff', just to provoke both of us. It wouldn't be peaceful.

"I guess nothing will stop you," I said. The girl looked at me for a second, then she walked away. She had just wanted a reaction from me.

The scene changed.

I was sitting with my friends, they were talking and laughing.

I said something, but my friends completely ignored it. I tapped Cassia's shoulder but she ignored that. I accepted that I was going to be ignored by all of my friends, so I just sat there and listened to my friends conversation, sitting quietly like I did back in Abnegation.

The scene changed again.

My friends stood in front of me, there were Erudite people behind them. The Erudite's grabbed my arms and dragged me towards a blue van.

"This is for the good of the Factions!" called Marco.

I was about to spit nasty things back at my friends but then I stopped myself. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I would go peacefully with the guards and not be angry with my friends.

The scene changed one last time.

There was Jeanine Mattews, the leader of Erudite, sitting at a desk. She was writing an article. I could see what it said.

_...Abnegation has become corrupt and incompetent to run a government and should be removed from power._

My heart began to race. How dare she talk about Abnegation like that! My family was not corrupt. Mr. Prior was not corrupt. Abnegation was anything but corrupt, only taking what is needed for survival.

_Calm down, Robert. _I thought. Don't be angry. Try to think of this situation from Jeanine's point of view.

The old Erudite leader also believed that Abnegation was corrupt. It wasn't Jeanine's fault that she was raised to think that Abnegation was corrupt. She thinks that what she is doing, is the right thing. Maybe if she had grown up differently, she would be a better person.

I wasn't as angry at Jeanine as I was before. What she was doing wasn't right, but I was less angry at her.

xXx

The simulation faded away.

"Well done, Robert," said Winter, smiling at me.

Everyone was done in around seven to ten minutes. Cassia was sitting with her knees pulled in and her head down, she seemed to have calmed down a little, so I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said. Cassia's head jerked up.

"Oh, hi," she said. "How was your simulation?"

"It was... interesting," I said. "What about you?"

"Well I almost feel like exploding with anger but I'm keeping it in,"she said, flashing me a smile. I could still see her fingernails digging into her skin.

"What exactly was in your landscape?" I asked. Cassia's smile faltered.

"I'll tell you later," she said. We sat there in silence until the last person was finished.

"All right, everyone is free to go," said Summer. We all got up and began to leave. I walked next to Cassia. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw Summer and Winter standing over us.

"Could we talk to you both?" asked Winter, exchanging a glance with Summer. I nodded and looked over at Cassia, who was nodding nervously.

Summer and Winter led us over to a corner.

"Tell us honestly, did either of you get aptitude for more that one Faction?" asked Summer. My heart began to race. Cassia looked panicked for a second but covered it up quickly.

"Each of you did things that someone with aptitude purely for Amity would not do," explained Winter.

"Robert, some of the things that made you angry were related to _other_ people being harmed in some way," said Winter.

"And Cassia," said Summer. "You seemed to act a bit recklessly and speak your mind more than most Amity. Also had things that made you angry when other people were being harmed."

I realized that no matter how much I tried to convince them otherwise, Summer and Winter knew that I was divergent and so was Cassia.

"Yeah, I do have aptitude for more that one Faction," I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Cassia evenly.

"Don't lie," said Winter a bit viciously. I had a feeling that one of the things that angered Winter was when people lied to her.

"This isn't Candor," she replied.

Winter clenched her jaw, then her expression softened.

"Look, Cassia, if you tell us, then we can protect you," she said.

Cassia looked like she had given in.

"Yeah, okay, fine, I'm divergent," whispered Cassia, looking over her shoulder.

"Okay, we will do everything we can to protect you two," said Summer.

"We promise," said Winter.

Cassia took my hand as we walked out of the room. My stomach was still tied into knots.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone about... you know," whispered Cassia.

"Me too," I said to her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Are you scared?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Cassia.

"So am I," I said.

"I guess we need to be brave then," said Cassia.

**YAYYYYY THIS WAS A LONGISH CHAPTER! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	11. Jobs

**OKAY SO VACATION ACTUALLY MEANS VISITING AS MANY RELATIVES AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE! PLEASE ACCEPT THESE APOLOGY COOKIES (::) (::) (::)**

**ROBERTS POV**

Summer and Winter told us initiates to meet them in the landscape room at eight o'clock tomorrow to talk about jobs.

"Do you know what you want to do?" asked Joy to all of us as we ate dinner.

"I want to help manage the plants. You know, do things like figure out how much water and sunlight one plant needs to grow the best," said Madi.

"I think that I'll stick with farming," said Marco.

"Me too," I said.

"I think I want to help with all the cooking," said Joy.

I noticed that Cassia hadn't said anything so I asked her, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she said. "Although it would be interesting to be an instructor."

"I could never deal with all those kids," said Marco, laughing.

"Just bribe them," said Joy, looking serious, but having a playful glint in her eye.

xXx

We walked down to the landscape room. We got there just at eight.

"Can I have your attention please?" called Winter. Everyone looked at her. "We will be explaining jobs in Amity to you and how you will get selected for them," she said.

"There are quite a few choices so listen carefully," said Summer. "You can be a farmer. You've already done some farming so I assume that you know what it is like. Another option is working in the kitchen. You will make the food for the Faction and eat only after all the food has been prepared. Most of you will end up doing one of those two jobs," explained Summer.

"Now there are jobs where you will work with other Factions," said Winter. "Our plant analysts will work with Erudite to develop the most optimal ways to grow certain plants. Ambassadors and leaders try to help with the problems of the Factions. You go to a meeting each week to discuss issues that matter a lot," said Winter. "Those jobs are the hardest to get."

"You can also be a teacher. You will most likely teach Science because we use a lot of Science here in Amity. It is also very likely for and Amity teacher to teach Lower-Levels because there is a lot of arguing between students there and Amity knows how to keep the peace," said Summer.

"One last job that we will explain. You can be a therapist. You will learn how to talk soothingly and understand peoples emotions very well. You must be able to give advice on other peoples problems. You must remain be able to show that you understand the persons problems," said Summer.

"Now, Amity has a different ways of selecting who stays in the Faction and what jobs they have that other Factions," said Winter.

"We take votes on who should stay and what job they get. We use the results from the landscapes and some other things to help determine the vote," explained Summer.

We all walked out feeling excited about our choices.

"Cassia," I said. Cassia turned and looked at me. "Do you know what you want to do now?" I asked her.

"I think that I'd like to be a therapist. It would be great to help people feel happy again after a bad time or help to get someone through a rough time," said Cassia, smiling. "I don't even mind listening to other people talk about their problems," she said.

"Well good luck with that," I said. "I still just want to be a farmer though."

"Who knows, maybe you'll be the next leader of Amity," said Cassia.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Anything can happen," said Cassia.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**ALL OF THOSE Z'S LOOK COOL! OKAY ONLY TO ME I'M GUESSING! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	12. Safe For Now

**I HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH THE DIVERGENT SOUNDTRACK RIGHT NOW!**

**ROBERTS POV**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. I rolled over and saw Cassia in the pale moonlight pacing around the dorm. She was biting her lip and had a frantic look in her eyes.

I quietly climbed out of the bunk and Cassia turned towards me. I touched her shoulder and said,"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Cassia.

"People who are fine usually don't pace around at two in the morning," I said.

"I just can't sleep, okay!" said Cassia, a bit loudly and angrily. I saw Madi stir a little in her bed, Cassia shifted her eyes a little when she saw the movement. "Look, just don't worry about me, you take care of yourself," she said, more quietly, then walked back to her bunk. I sat on the edge of it.

"Seriously, worry about yourself," said Cassia.

"No, I won't leave you alone until I know what's worrying you," I told her. "It won't hurt me if you tell me. It'll make you feel better, too," I told her. Cassia sat up and looked at me.

"If Summer and Winter figured out that we were Divergent so easily, then so many other people could find out," said Cassia.

"They're the only ones who see our tests," I said.

"There are probably hackers in Erudite who are searching all of the databases for signs of divergents," Cassia replied.

"Summer and Winter will take care of all of those things, that show that we're divergent, remember what they said, " I told Cassia. She seemed to calm down a bit.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed.

"You should sleep," I said. Cassia nodded but didn't lay back down. "Lie down," I said, gently. Cassia slid under the covers. I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

xXx

"Today we will be doing simulations," said Winter. "We will give you a serum which will make you see and non-peaceful situation and you will try and resolve the problem," she explained.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Summer. Cassia stood up almost right away. "Alright, Cassia, come with me," said Summer, leading Cassia into a room. Cassia came out a few minutes later, looking like nothing had happened.

"Who's next?" asked Winter. The Candor boy who I had argued with stood up. "I'll go, I guess," he said.

"Okay, Tony, lets go," said Winter. Tony came back after seven minutes. The times seemed to vary a lot.

"Okay, is anyone else volunteering to go?" asked Summer. I stood up. "Okay, Robert, come on," she said.

I walked into the room. There was a chair in the middle of the room, like the Aptitude Test room.

"Okay, drink this," said Summer, holding out a vial full of an orange liquid. I drank it down and the world faded away.

xXx

I was standing in the apple orchards of Amity. There were two children standing under an apple tree. They were arguing over an apple.

"I want the apple!" yelled on child.

"No, I want it!" cried the other. I stepped between the children.

"You two can both have the apple. Just share it," I said. Suddenly, a small knife appeared in front of me. I took it and cut the apple into equal half's, then gave the two parts to the children. The children stopped arguing and they ate he apple happily. Then, the simulation faded.

xXx

"God job," said Summer as I woke up from the simulation. I got out of the chair. "Robert, these situations will become harder to resolve each time you go through the simulation," she explained.

"Okay," I said, then walked out of the room with Summer.

Everyone finished in under eight minutes, and afterward, no one was angry like after the landscapes.

We ate lunch, without eating the bread, then Summer and Winter led us to a different room. It was labeled 'CONFLICT ROOM' I remembered that this was the room where they had injected me with peace serum.

"In this room is where you go if you are disrupting the peace," said Winter, glancing at me for a second. She was probably remembering the incident between Tony and I.

"We will inject you with peace serum and you will be... overly happy for a while. You won't be angry anymore," said Winter.

"Some of you will be working as Peacekeepers. We didn't explain that job to you yet. It's like the name implies, you help keep the peace," sad Summer. "You will train to resolve conflicts as fairly and as quickly as possible. You will give people peace serum if they disrupt the peace too much," she explained.

"You will be selected for this job if you do very well during the simulations," said Winter.

Summer and Winter explained the Peacekeeper's job for a little while longer. Then we had some free time before dinner.

My friends and I were walking around the compound. Then we saw some Erudite cars outside. My heart began to pound. What were they doing here?

We walked to the entrance to Amity and saw Jeanine Mattews was talking to Johanna Reyes. Johanna looked a bit angry, her voice was rising a little. This must be serious, serious enough to have Johanna almost yelling.

"What's all that about?" asked Madi.

"Just Jeanine being Jeanine, I guess," said Marco. Cassia was beginning to look around frantically.

"Just stay calm," I whispered, to Cassia. She nodded and swallowed. She put a smile on her face like the rest of the Amity, I imitated her trying to look like I wasn't worried about anything.

"Should we listen to them?" asked Cassia. We all turned to her.

"You mean spy on Jeanine?" asked Joy, her eyes wide.

"We'll know what's happening," said Cassia. We all silently agreed to listen in, so we hid behind a corner.

"Divergents are threatening the system! They must be removed!" said Jeanine.

"I do not believe in killing people. I see no harm in letting people who are a little different live their life," said Johanna, sternly.

"But they don't belong in one Faction! They can manipulate simulations! They're a threat!" said Jeanine, frantically. She seemed almost scared of divergents. I bit back a laugh at the thought.

"Well I am not handing over anyone to be killed or experimented on," said Johanna. "Even if it does disrupt the peace."

Cassia smiled next to me. She knew that we were safe for now. We had Johanna protecting us.

**UUUUUUUGH! SPRING BREAK ENDS TODAY! WHYYYYY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	13. Conspiracy

**NOW IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING AND I'M TRYIN' TO CHANGE YOUR MIND... ARCTIC MOKEYS IS SO PIEFACEINGLY!**

**ROBERTS POV**

Cassia was pacing again. It was midnight. I was a bit worried about her.

"Something bad's going to happen," said Cassia, looking around like someone was going to jump out at us.

"Didn't you hear what Johanna said today?" I asked.

"No! Not... because we're divergent," said Cassia, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Erudite is being really... hostile to Abnegation. They're planning something, Robert. Something big."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a knot starting to form in my stomach.

"Jeanine seems power hungry. She's been sending out all of those false reports about Abnegation. My sister in Erudite told me that Jeanine was giving speeches almost every day about how corrupt Abnegation is. I think Jeanine is trying to overthrow Abnegation and take over control of the government," she whispered, her eyes wide.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Jeanine isn't going to do something like that. Sure, she's being hostile, but she's not going to try and take over the government," I said.

"Fine, you believe what you want, but I still think that Jeanine's up to something," whispered Cassia, beginning to pace again.

"Cassia, you need to sleep," I said to her.

"I can't," she said.

"I'll stay with you until you sleep," I said. Cassia nodded to me and smiled. "Thank you," she said, climbing under the covers.

I sat with Cassia until her breathing became even and her body went limp, then I went to sleep. An hour later, I woke up to the sound of more pacing.

xXx

The next morning, Cassia had dark circles under her eyes, but she didn't seem tired at all and she talked and laughed like she usually did. Did she even need sleep?

I wondered about what Cassia had said last night. What if she was right? What if Jeanine really was planning something big? No, she can only take control of the government if she overthrows Abnegation. To overthrow Abnegation, she would need and army. Jeanine didn't have an army, the only soldiers here were the Dauntless.

I shared my thoughts with Cassia, trying to make her stop being so on edge.

"Jeanine will find a way to get an army," said Cassia darkly. She glanced around from the tree that we were sitting in.

"Okay, you seem really jumpy," I said. "You have these weird conspiracy theories and you haven't been sleeping."

"They aren't conspiracy theories, I'm telling you,Jeanine is up to something," said Cassia. "And I don't sleep because I have insomnia. I can live with four or five hours of sleep per night."

"Oh," I said.

"I've had it since my parents..." Cassia trailed off and choked a little. I touched her arm and kissed her.

"I'll help you sleep if you want," I said.

"Really?" asked Cassia, sniffing a little, then giving me a weak smile.

"Yeah," I said, smiling back at her.

"I love you, you know that, right?" said Cassia.

"I love you more," I said.

"Doubtful," said Cassia, grinning. She kissed me softly. "I'm glad you followed me into the orchard that night," she said.

"So am I," I agreed.

**WELL THAT WAS SORT OF FLUFFY! I TRIED OKAY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	14. Our Flaws

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAD THIS HUGE TEST THAT I NEEDED TO STUDY FOR!**

**ROBERTS POV**

"Just close your eyes," I said. I was helping Cassia sleep and stay asleep for the night. Cassia lay her head down and closed her eyes. It was twelve o'clock and everyone else was asleep.

I stroked Cassia's hair and waited for her breathing to slow. I waited ten minutes and she was asleep.

_Not bad, _I thought to myself. I walked to my bunk and as soon as I rested my head, I fell asleep.

xXx

The next morning, Cassia was smiling broadly. "I actually slept last night! I mean I woke up a few times but I still got a normal amount of sleep!" she said.

"Good, now you just need to go to sleep faster," I said as we walked down to the simulation room.

"Thank goodness that you're sleeping now. I woke up every night to your pacing!" said Madi to Cassia.

We got to the room and waited to be called.

"Robert," called Winter. I got up and walked into the simulation room where the chair was waiting for me. Winter injected me with the serum and the world dissolved around me.

xXx

There were two boys yelling at each other. Then suddenly, one of them shoved the other and knocked him over. I ran over to them and pushed them away from each other.

"Calm down," I said to them. "What happened?"

"Well, he stole one of my textbooks!" said one of the boys, pointing at the other.

"No! I swear that I didn't! You can even look through my bag!" said the other boy, holding up his backpack and unzipping it. There was only a few papers in the bag. The other boy calmed down.

"Oh okay, sorry for freaking out on you," he said. Then the simulation dissolved.

xXx

"That was a very good time,'' said Winter, smiling. You can go now if you don't have any questions." So I said thank you to Winter and walked out of the room.

Cassia told us that she would meet us at lunch, and told us to o without her, so we walked to eat lunch.

A little later, when we were eating our soup, Cassia skipped up to the table, with a creepy smile on her face. Wait why was she skipping? And that smile...

"You seem perky today," said Marco, eyeing her.

"I know right! I'm so happy! I got into a fight with this girl - I know, fighting is so silly, right?- and then these people gave me and injection that made me happy!" she said, sitting down.

All of us knew what had happened. The Peace Serum. We all looked at Cassia as she giggled and ate her soup. I never imagined I would hear Cassia giggle. Another girl skipped into the cafeteria with the same creepy smile on her face as Cassia.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?" asked Cassia, giggling again. All of us looked away.

"Uh, Cassia, come with us," said Joy, taking Cassia by the arm. Madi got up to follow them. Marco and I began to get up, too. "No, you two stay," said Joy, so Marco and I sat back down.

"Do you think that everyone here has to have peace serum at some point?" I asked Marco.

"I guess so. I mean, it's human nature to not be peaceful sometimes," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed. Maybe no one could be peaceful, selfless, brave, honest or intelligent all the time.

**I HAD THE IDEA TO PUT CASSIA ON PEACE SERUM FOR A WHILE! SO THAT'S OUT THERE! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	15. The Life Before Me

**HAHA IT'S 3:00 AM AND I'M STILL AWAKE SUCKERS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT MY COMPUTER BROKE, THEN I WENT ON VACATION AND DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET AND I WAS READING LEGEND BY MARIE LU BECAUSE IT WAS SOOOOOOOO GOOD! YOU NEED TO READ IT! ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY!**

**ROBERTS POV**

Cassia rubbed her eyes and looked around the dorm.

"What the heck happened to me?" she asked. "Everything was all swirly and bright and I was so happy."

"Peace Serum," said Joy.

"Oh!" said Cassia, as those two words explained everything that had happened to her.

"Well at least you're not overly happy now," I said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, that was really weird," she said.

xXx

The next day, after our simulations, Summer and Winter explained to us how the Amity decide on letting people into this Faction.

"The information on how you did during initiation will be presented to the members of Amity. Then they will vote all together on if you should stay or not. Summer and I will try our best to convince the people that you are fit to stay in Amity," explained Winter.

"All of you are most likely going to pass initiation, so none of you have to worry too much," said Summer.

I let out my breath that I hadn't even noticed that I had been holding. A lot of other people let out sighs of relief. Summer and Winter had amused looks on their faces.

I had a good chance of making it into Amity. I could have the life that I'm living now for the rest of my life.

**YEAH... SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT AS I SAID BEFORE, IT'S 3:00 AM... BUT I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW! I PROMISE! AND I DON'T BREAK PROMISES! (UNLESS I NEED TO) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	16. Are We In?

**SEE! I PROMISED THAT I WOULD UPDATE TODAY! I NEVER BREAK MY PROMISES TO MY FACES!**

**ROBERTS POV**

I woke up and realized with a jolt that today was the day which determined if I became Amity or not. A chill went through me at the prospect of being Factionless.

"Hey," said a quiet voice behind me. I turned around to see Cassia standing behind me. "Are you nervous?" she asked. I nodded. I felt as if the entire world could hear my pounding heart.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Cassia. She was digging her fingernails into her palms so that crescents of blood were appearing there, as she always did when she was angry or nervous.

"No, I'm scared out of my skin," she said, pressing her nails farther into her palm.

"We'll be fine," I said, taking her hand and uncurling her fingers. "Remember what Summer and Winter said," I reminded her.

"Yeah. We'll be fine," said Cassia, mostly trying to convince herself.

We'll be fine, won't we?

xXx

The people of Amity sat under a tree and whispered to each other. I caught a few words in the conversation. "Initiates... tests..." they said. I saw Summer and Winter, talking to the rest of Amity and gesturing around.

_Please, listen to them. _I tried to will the Amity to let me stay in this Faction with my mind as if that would work.

"Do you think that they'll make me Factionless?" asked Cassia. "Everyone is still really afraid of me because I came from Dauntless," she said.

"I think that they'll pay more attention to how you did during initiation," I said.

_But I got into an argument with that boy. What if they don't want me in Amity because of that? Okay, calm down, calm down... _I thought to myself.

An hour later, Johanna Reyes stood up.

"Alright, initiates, you will now know who has been accepted into Amity," she said, in her soothing voice. All of my friends tensed up around me. I sucked in my breath.

"The people who are now full members of Amity are: Joy, Olivia, Savannah, Madi, Stephen, Sarah, Marco, Matt, Patrick, Cassia and Robert," she said.

It took a second to sink in.

_WAIT, I'M NOW OFFICIALLY A MEMBER OF AMITY?! NO THIS ISN'T REAL! _I thought.

"Hey! Did you hear? We made it!" said Madi, grinning so much that I thought that her face would split open.

"Yeah! We're not Factionless!" I said, feeling warmth spread through my body.

Cassia ran up to me and began jumping up and down like a little kid. "We made it! Oh my gosh we really made it!" she cried, giving me a hug that I think might have cracked a few of my ribs.

I smiled. This life was mine now.

xXx

It had been another hour since I had become member of Amity. Johanna Reyes was going to talk to us about what our jobs should be now.

Marco came out of the room, smiling.

"What job did you get?" I whispered to him.

"I'm going to be a teacher!" he whispered back, excitedly, his eyes alight. "I don't exactly like little kids very much, but I'm most likely going to teach Science to older kids," he explained.

"Robert Black," called Johanna, gesturing for me to come into her office. I smiled nervously to my friends and walked over to Johanna.

"How are you?" I asked her, once we were seated. I had a feeling that some of my my Abnegation traits would stay with me forever.

"I'm good, thank you," said Johanna. "Now, according to your tests, you seem to be very good at resolving conflicts," she said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I guess I was okay at it," I said.

"You were better than okay, Robert. You seemed to have some of the best times in the conflict simulations," she said.

"I did?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. Your instructors, some members and I have figured out that you would do the best in Amity as a Peacekeeper," said Johanna.

Peacekeeper? I thought that I was just going to end up as a farmer.

"So would you like to take that position?" asked Johanna.

_Should I? Wait, of course I should! I think that I would enjoy being a Peacekeeper._

"Yes, I would love to be a Peacekeeper," I said to Johanna.

"Okay, good. You're training will start next week. You'll have to train for about six months. I will give you more information soon," she said smiling at me and leading me out the door.

I walked over to my friends, smiling.

"What did you get?" asked Joy.

"Peacekeeper," I said.

"Awesome!" said Marco, clapping me over the back.

All of us ended up getting a job that we thought that we would enjoy. Madi got a plant scientist, Joy got a cook and Cassia would be a therapist.

"Johanna said that I would have to train for a year to do my job, but whatever, I won't care because I really like science," said Madi.

"You sound like an Erudite," said Marco.

"Oh shut up," said Madi, punching Marco playfully on the arm.

"Well I start my job tomorrow night, suckers!" teased Joy.

All of us laughed and talked for a while until we heard loud gasps near the entrance to the compound.

**HAHA! CLIFF HANGER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AND I'M SORRY THAT I UPDATE SO LATE AT NIGHT WHEN MOST PEOPLE ARE ASLEEP! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	17. Quiet

**I JUST MADE THIS BOW BACK SHIRT BECAUSE I LOVE DIY'S! WHO ARE MY FELLOW DIY-ERS?**

**ROBERTS POV**

At first, it didn't sink in. _No, no, my parents aren't dead _I thought.

I felt a little dizzy.

Then I felt like someone had stabbed me. _I'll never see them again. I'll never get a ride in my Father's car or have my Mother's bland oatmeal ever again. _Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I kept them down, so Susan wouldn't worry about me.

Then, I felt angry. Like a fire flared up in my chest. I was angry at Jeanine. _She did this! She killed my parents! She killed little children! _Suddenly, I wanted revenge. I wanted Jeanine to pay for what she had done.

"Robert, are you okay?" asked Susan, softly, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay," She replied. We both sat down, not saying a word. I calmed myself down after that fit of anger.

I looked over at Cassia and her sisters. They were all sitting with their legs pulled towards them and they all had a horrified look in their eyes.

"You should probably go to sleep now," said Susan, after a while.

"You're sure that you don't want me to stay with you?" I asked.

"No, it's fine," she said.

"Okay," I said, walking away from the only family that I had left.

xXx

The next morning, my eyes were red and my cheeks were wet. I didn't sleep at all that night and I spent most of the time silently crying so that no one could hear me.

I walked to the cafeteria and found my friends sitting silently at a table. Really, the whole cafeteria was quieter that usual.

"Hi, Robert," said Madi.

"Hey," I said, and sat down next to Cassia. Someone had gotten a muffin for me, but I wasn't hungry. My friends didn't prod about my family, I was for thankful that.

"So what do you think we're going to do about those Dauntless?" asked Marco.

"Probably kick them out. You know how the Amity feel about the Dauntless," said Cassia, a little bitterly. People were still afraid of her because she used to be Dauntless. I didn't understand why. Sometimes, I forgot that Cassia was from Dauntless.

"Johanna will probably let them stay. She doesn't mind the Dauntless," said Joy.

"Yes, but this isn't just Johanna's decision," said Cassia.

"Oh, right," said Joy. We all fell silent again. Cassia took my hand under the table. Maybe Susan was a bit angry at me for leaving Abnegation, but at least my friends would be with me.

**OH MY GOSH! YOU FACES NEED TO WATCH THE TV SHOW _THE 100! _IF YOU LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES AND DIVERGENT, THEN YOU NEED TO WATCH IT! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	18. Why?

**~I BAKED YOU A PIE!**

**-WHAT FLAVOR?**

**~PIE FLAVOR!**

**ROBERTS POV**

I walked outside to the apple tree that I liked to sit in. I was about to move closer, but then something stopped me. There was someone in front of it. I looked closer at the person and I saw that it was Caleb.

"Hey," I said, quietly. Caleb turned to me. I saw that his cheeks were stained with tears. He quickly wiped them off.

"Hey," Caleb croaked. His eyes were red and had dark circles under them. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess," I said. "How about you?"

"Okay," he said.

"Is your sister here?" I asked.

"Yeah," answered Caleb. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said.

"How can all of these Amity be so happy all the time when all of these horrible things happened in-" Caleb choked a little. "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know," I said finally.

We stood there in silence for who knows how long until Caleb said, "We should probably go inside." I nodded in agreement.

xXx

I walked over to the cafeteria and saw Cassia with her sisters. The two others, Isobel and Verity had gotten to Amity. They were all sitting in a tight circle and whispering to each other. I looked behind me and saw some small children clinging to each other. They all had wet cheeks and runny noses.

I asked myself the same question that Caleb asked me: Why did this happen?

**SORRY THAT THIS WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER AND I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I HAD SOME CHORUS AND ORCHESTRA CONCERTS AND THEN I WATCHED _THE FAULT IN OUR STARS _AND GOT REALLY SAD, THEN TODAY, I GOT HIT IN THE JAW WITH A FIELD HOCKEY BALL, BUT I'M OKAY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	19. The Vote

**WILL YOU HELP ME HIDE A BODY? IT'S WEIRD TO SEE A CORPSE ALL DAY...**

**ROBERTS POV**

Today we would vote on if we should let the Dauntless stay. We would also vote on if we should help make peace between Abnegation and Erudite.

My friends and I walked to the tree where we would vote.

"So, now that we're members, we have a say in this voting thing?" asked Marco.

"Yup," said Joy.

"Do you think that we'll help everyone?" asked Cassia.

"I hope so," said Madi. "It would be the right thing to do."

xXx

Johanna stood in the roots of the tree. She bowed her head and everyone went silent. She stood like that for a while. When she lifted her head, she began to speak.

"We have before us today an urgent question," she said, "Which is: How will we conduct ourselves in this time of conflict as people who pursue peace?"

Everyone around us turned and talked to their neighbor.

"We should try and make peace between Erudite and Abnegation. It would be easier to stop all these attacks if we did," said Joy. My friends and I nodded our heads on agreement.

"And, we should let everyone from different Factions stay here if they need to. Nothing will happen to us if they do," said Cassia. All of us agreed.

Summer, Winter and some others walked up to us. They were probably just trying to make us feel included in the decision making.

"What do you think about this?" asked Summer.

"We think that we should help keep peace and let everyone stay here until it is safe to go back to their Faction," said Marco.

"Okay," said Winter. "We agree with you." Some of the people with Summer and Winter looked uneasy about what Marco had said.

The next group of people that we met weren't so supportive of the idea of making peace.

"It would disrupt our peace." was their reasoning. All of us convince them that it was the right thing to do. By the time we only had four groups left, our whole group decided that we should let everyone stay here and we should try to make peace between Erudite and Abnegation. Then, we sent someone to talk to Johanna. All of us struggled to hear what she was saying. Finally, she was fished talking to the four others. She turned to face everyone.

"Our faction has had a close relationship with Erudite for as long as any of us can remember. We need each other to survive, and we have always cooperated with each other," said Johanna. "But we have also had a strong relationship with Abnegation in the past, and we do not think it is right to revoke the hand of friendship when it has for so long been extended."

I had a feeling that our groups decision wasn't as popular among everyone else.

"We feel that the only way to preserve our relationships with both factions is to remain impartial and uninvolved," she

continued. "Your presence here, though welcome, complicates that. We have arrived at the conclusion that we will establish our faction headquarters as a safe house for members of all factions," she said, "under a set of conditions. The first is that no weaponry of any kind is allowed on the compound. The second is that if any serious conflict arises, whether verbal or physical, all involved parties will be asked to leave. The third is that the conflict may not be discussed, even privately, within the confines of this compound. And the fourth is that everyone who stays here must contribute to the welfare of this environment by working. We will report this to Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless as soon as we can."

I see her stare rest on Tris and Caleb.

"You are welcome to stay here if and only if you can abide by our rules," she says. "That is our decision."

"What?!" hissed Cassia. "So that's it? We just won't help maintain peace? Isn't that the whole point of Amity?" She looked angry. I was also angry. Very angry.

I wanted to go yell at the other people of our Faction to reconsider their choice, but I didn't.

They wouldn't listen, anyway.

**IS ANYONE ELSE AWAKE AT 12:00 AM? I'M ALWAYS A BIT BORED AT THESE HOURS BECAUSE NO ONE IS AWAKE!REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
